Curfew
= Curfew = Posted by : Winteroak on Apr 29, 2018, 1:16pm - August 21st. Golden Storm, Rose District, Late Afternoon - Cyrus Anvil was quickly making preparations to tackle the upcoming curfew in the best way possible. A few hours ago the message came to the population that the Ministry of War was going to enforce a curfew past the 1oth evening bell everyday, until further notice. The Militia would be patrolling the streets in even higher numbers and they were going to be out for blood. Rumors were flying around the city that 2 of their platoons had died in whatever mess went down at the Silken Mill. Cyrus could not recall the last time he had heard that so many militia men had died at once. Yes, they would be out for blood and people would be careful not to provoke them or even break this curfew at least for a few days. These were dangerous times one could witness in Dusk. The government was getting more and more controlling and heavy handed when dealing with the population and the people in return were fighting back with extreme prejudice. The whole city felt like a powder keg at the brink of exploding. The warning about the curfew had come via a new system of airwaves the Military appeared to be experimenting with. Cyrus was not very clear how the technology worked but many had felt unnerved by it when it had first be demonstrated to the populations. It seemed that by using some sort of antennas they words spoken at the Ministry of War could travel through the air. When the waves arrived at the receiver antenna, they make certain parts vibrate inside it producing an electric current that recreates the original voice sent over some sort of contraption. He did not understand how it worked but already could see the benefits of such technology of it allowed people to communicate at a distance. He needed to look into that when he had the time. The doors of the Golden Storm opened as usual but there weren't as many people as usual around the gambling tables. Cyrus told his hostesses that every one arriving before the 10th evening bell they would be welcome to stay the night and all drinks, food and pleasure would be half price. Maybe he could still turn a good sum tonight. As he walked through the main floor, here and there, he had a word with some important and rich patron, ensuring they had all they needed. He hoped the Militia took control of the city soon and things reverted to normal. All these troubles were no good for business. Cyrus mind however was drifting to other matters. Tonight some of his men were supposed to pick up a new shipment of Devil's Tongue from the Sprawl and deliver it to one of his main dealers in the West Twins. With the curfew it was going to be harder. The Constable he had paid to keep certain streets clear tonight of patrols would now have no control on those who would be enforcing the law. Still that shipment was needed tonight to ensure the constant flow of coin from that particular venture. Cyrus looked at Sharid and decided that maybe it was time to put the man to a stricter test of his loyalty and skills. A few minutes later they were both in his office.